


The best you ever had is just a memory (and those dreams weren't as daft as they seem)

by likeamigraine_ita (likeamigraine)



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeamigraine/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: Loki è morto, ma sua figlia Hel, insieme ai fratelli Jormungandr e Fenrir, non ha alcuna intenzione di abbandonarlo al suo destino. Vuole riportarlo in vita, anche a costo di uccidere (di nuovo) Baldur. Ma per farlo avrà bisogno dell'aiuto di una vecchia conoscenza che non si vede da anni: Freyja. Anche perché il piano che ha in mente non è proprio un granché...
Relationships: Baldr | Baldur/Hel | Hela (Norse Religion & Lore), Freyja | Freya/Loki (Norse Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Fluorescent Adolescent - Arctic Monkeys
> 
>  **Note sparse:**  
>  \- La storia, come si evince da vari elementi, è ambientata nel presente e non a inizio 2000. Proprio perché un racconto come American Gods è quasi fisiologico attualizzarlo quando se ne vogliono scrivere riletture/espansioni più articolate. Almeno per me lo è. E infatti apprezzo molto che la serie tv lo abbia fatto. :)  
> \- Jormungandr è nb per una serie di headcanon che mi sono venuti in mente. E poi perché volevo sperimentare l'uso dell'asterisco nella narrativa.

Fa caldo a New Orleans quest'estate, più caldo del solito, e le temperature non scendono neppure la sera. Tutto ciò, però, non scoraggia né gli abitanti né, soprattutto, i turisti, che la notte escono dalle loro case per riempire i molteplici locali della città. Il bar in questione è troppo affollato e la musica è così alta che per parlare – o, almeno, per farsi sentire – bisogna urlare. Il fumo delle sigarette, poi, ha creato una nebbiolina artificiale che isola ogni tavolo come se fosse un'isola in mezzo al mare. Per sentire cosa stanno dicendo gli altri bisogna essere molto vicini e, per trovare qualcuno, bisogna superare la nuvola di fumo che lo circonda.

L'ideale per non essere visti. E per parlare senza essere ascoltati.

Nell'angolo più isolato del locale ci sono tre persone che sorseggiano grandi boccali di birra. Sembrano trovarsi perfettamente a loro agio in quell'ambiente, come se fossero andati lì proprio per parlare senza essere né visti né ascoltati.

La ragazza è vestita con una felpa nera e dei pantaloni aderenti dello stesso colore. Ai piedi porta un paio di Dr. Marteens. Ma non è certo il suo abbigliamento a colpire. Infatti è il volto quello che, solitamente, catalizza l'attenzione di tutti: per una metà, quella destra, è candido, delicato, puoi quasi vedere le lentiggini affiorare qua e là sulle guance. I capelli sono biondi tendenti al rossiccio e le labbra piene e rosse. L'altra metà della faccia, quella sinistra, invece, è come deturpata da un'ustione o addirittura da una necrosi: la pelle è come carbone, e come il carbone sembra ancora ardere, le labbra sono secche e scure, i capelli sembrano rasati e sono di un colore tendente al grigio.

Se la ragazza non fosse quasi completamente vestita, la stessa bicromia si potrebbe osservare anche sul resto del suo corpo.

Ma, se ad una prima occhiata quasi tutti sussultano, ad un occhio più attento quel corpo finisce per apparire affascinante. O addirittura attraente. Ma a lei di quello che pensa la gente importa meno di niente. Le basterebbe fare un'azione banale come spazzare per terra, o camminare in mezzo a loro, o schioccare le dita perché—no, ma questa è decisamente un'altra storia. Vecchia, lontana nello spazio e nel tempo e che non interessa più a nessuno. Altrimenti non sarebbe di certo così debole e ridotta a parlare in un luogo come quello.

( _Un tempo aveva un regno e un trono per ricevere gli ospiti, adesso tutto quello che può permettersi è un tavolo pulito male in un bar di New Orleans, con birre nemmeno lontanamente paragonabili a quelle che si bevevano a casa sua._ )

Le altre due persone, invece, non hanno segni particolari. O, almeno, li hanno, ma non particolari come i suoi. Quello che sembra essere il più grande è solo un po' troppo peloso e ha dei denti canini molto aguzzi. L'altr* ha gli occhi che tendono al giallo e un leggero difetto di dizione quando deve pronunciare le “s”. Tutte cose che, per essere notate, richiederebbero non trovarsi in un locale troppo rumoroso e troppo pieno di fumo.

Continuano a bere senza dire una parola, i loro boccali che, nonostante i lunghi sorsi, sono sempre pieni. Poi, finalmente – sulle note di una canzone dei Black Sabbath pompata dalle casse poco sopra le loro teste – il silenzio viene rotto.

«So che è un po' che non ci vediamo e che negli ultimi anni ci siamo persi di vista... questo continente è enorme» inizia la ragazza. «Mi dispiace. E, soprattutto, mi dispiace doverci riunire in un'occasione simile».

«Arriva sssubito al dunque, sssorella. Non tenerci sssulle ssspine» la incita *l* ragazz* con il difetto di pronuncia.

«D'accordo, d'accordo, saltiamo i convenevoli. Tanto non mi sono mai piaciuti» replica lei. «Allora, il punto è nostro padre. Nostro padre ha bisogno di noi: di nuovo.»

«Nostro padre è morto, Hel» interviene il ragazzo che assomiglia ad un lupo, rimasto in silenzio fino a questo momento. «Come può avere bisogno di noi?»

La ragazza sorride, mostrando una dentatura per metà perfetta e splendente e per l'altra metà vecchia e marcia. «È proprio perché è morto che ha bisogno di noi, Fenrir» risponde Hel. La sua bocca è piegata all'insù, ma la sua voce è gelida come il luogo in cui ha regnato per anni. E forse continua a regnare. Non lei, un'altra Hel, una che questa landa desolata che sono gli Stati Uniti non l'ha mai vista. Per sua fortuna. Ma sta divagando con i pensieri. Non le era mai successo e ultimamente le accade spesso, _sempre_. Forse è quello che gli umani chiamano lutto, forse è vero che l'America non è un paese per dèi, tutto quello che sa è che si sente debole. E colpevole. E che suo padre le manca e lo rivuole indietro.

«E che avresti intenzione di fare?» la sollecita Fenrir, prima di bere un altro sorso di birra.

«Se avessi ancora i miei pieni poteri sarebbe facilissimo. Mi basterebbe una parola, un ordine, e lui potrebbe tornare sulla terra. Solo che i miei poteri non li ho quasi più e quindi bisogna ricorrere a soluzioni alternative» l'ultima frase la dice abbassando lo sguardo e, per un istante, vi si può scorgere un baratro di tristezza. Ma solo per poco, perché poi la determinazione copre tutto.

«Dobbiamo trovare il figlio di Odino. O Wednesday, come si faceva chiamare prima di crepare» spiega, infine. «So che è tornato dalla morte, quindi lui saprà come funzionano le cose in questo mondo».

«Ssstai parlando di Baldur?» le domanda *l* ragazz* che striscia le esse.

«Adesso si chiama Shadow, pare. Però, sì, sto parlando di lui, Jormungandr».

«E cosa ti fa pensare che voglia aiutarci?» domanda Fenrir. «Del resto nostro padre lo ha già ucciso una volta e tu hai collaborato attivamente per non farlo tornare in vita, mi pare». Hel sorride al ricordo: quella era la prima volta che aveva dato una grossa mano a suo padre. Con la trovata del “Baldur potrà tornare in vita solo se tutti gli abitanti dei nove mondi piangeranno per lui” lo aveva reso davvero orgoglioso. Aveva dato agli Asi la speranza di riabbracciare il più splendente degli dèi, per poi togliergliela quando Loki, trasformato in una vecchia gigantessa, non aveva versato alcuna lacrima. E Baldur era rimasto con lei, fino alla fine dell'eternità.

«E poi» continua Fenrir «c'è stato tutto questo casino della battaglia fra dèi. E, davvero, non credo che Baldur o Shadow o come diavolo si chiama sarà ben disposto nei confronti di nostro padre e della sua progenie».

Hel scaccia il senso di colpa per non aver potuto aiutare suo padre come durante il Ragnarök – “Non voglio che accada nulla, a te e ai tuoi fratelli, non questa volta”, le aveva detto Loki, in un raro momento di tenerezza, e l'aveva pregata di starne fuori – e nasconde qualsiasi emozione dietro una risata. «Ci aiuterà proprio perché è Baldur: il più splendente e disgustosamente buono degli dèi. E poi siamo i suoi cuginetti, dopotutto. E alla famiglia non si può mai dire di no».

«Quindi, cosssa vorresssti fare?» domanda Jormungandr.

«Mollare tutto e andare a cercare Shadow. So che sta a Chicago,» risponde Hel, per poi bere un lungo sorso di birra.

«Tu la fai facile, sei un'artista e adesso che non hai mostre puoi fare quello che vuoi» la frena Fenrir. «Ma noi abbiamo i nostri impegni e—»

«Vuoi dire che qualsiasi stronzata di Miðgard è più importante della vita di nostro padre?» salta su Hel, alzando ulteriormente la voce. «Vuoi dire questo?»

La mano di Jormungandr le avvolge il braccio come nelle spire di un serpente. «No, sssorella, vogliamo sssemplicemente dire» dice fissando Fenrir negli occhi con uno sguardo quasi ipnotico «che abbiamo bisssogno di un po' di tempo per sssistemare i nossstri affari. Poi sssiamo pront* a ssseguirti fino in capo al mondo.»

Fenrir annuisce con lo sguardo un po' assente.

«Di quanto tempo avete bisogno?» domanda Hel. «Una settimana può bastarvi?»

«Una sssettimana direi che può andare» risponde Jormungandr, senza interrompere il contatto visivo col fratello. «Vero, Fenrir?»

«Sì» risponde semplicemente l'altro.

Hel sa che questo non è giocare pulito, ma avere Fenrir dalla loro è troppo importante. Si alza dal tavolo, quindi, e con un cenno del capo saluta i suoi due fratelli. Manterranno la parola data e si rivedranno fra una settimana, Hel ne è certa: le vogliono bene almeno quanto ne vogliono a loro padre.

Si scambiano un'ultima occhiata, carica di lealtà, affetto e – ma questo nessuno lo ammetterà mai, nemmeno lei, che è la cocca di papà e quella che si è esposta più di tutti – dolore, e poi Hel esce dal locale, inoltrandosi nell'oscurità della notte del profondo sud degli Stati Uniti. Ha una settimana per pianificare tutto fin nei minimi dettagli, perché appena l'ingranaggio si metterà in moto dovrà essere perfetto. Anche se suo padre era un amante del rischio, sapeva bene come evitarlo. E lo ha insegnato a Hel – la più brillante e potente dei figli che ha avuto con Angrboða – ironicamente proprio in occasione dell'uccisione di Baldur.

Le servirà del vischio.

Ma, soprattutto, _sente_ che deve trovare Freyja.


	2. Dov'è Freyja?

«Dov'è Freyja?» aveva chiesto Hel a suo padre, una delle ultime volte che si erano incontrati, prima che lui la allontanasse per non coinvolgerla nel _Piano_.

Lui si era accesso l'ennesima Lucky Strike, più per tenere le mani occupate che per voglia. «Non la vedo da trent'anni,» aveva risposto, secco.

«Non l'hai nemmeno più sentita?» aveva insistito Hel. Sapeva quanto suo padre l'amasse, nonostante non l'avrebbe mai ammesso.

«No. Ha deciso che questa terra non faceva più per lei ed è sparita». C'era risentimento nella sua voce, un “mi ha lasciato qui” non detto.

( _In verità l'aveva sentita, cinque anni prima. Ma non vuole ripensare a quella telefonata. Gli provoca ancora troppa rabbia e dolore._ )

«Ho capito. Mi dispiace,» si era limitata a rispondere. La ferita era evidentemente ancora aperta. Del resto – nonostante fossero principalmente ricordi altrui – millenni di amore non si dimenticano con tanta facilità.

Per quanto Hel avesse stima di Freyja – era sempre stata corretta con lei, sia _allora_ che _adesso_ – e le avrebbe fatto piacere rivederla, l'avrebbe rassicurata in un mondo sempre più pericoloso per i vecchi dèi, era una questione che riguardava suo padre e lei si era imposta di tenersene fuori.

\---

Ora, però, suo padre è morto e lei deve trovare Freyja.


	3. Trent'anni prima

Freyja è sdraiata con la testa sulle sue gambe di Loki, gli occhi chiusi mentre ascolta il rumore del ruscello vicino al quale si sono accampati. L'altro dio le accarezza i capelli biondi con una mano e gioca con dei fili d'erba con l'altra. Freyja sorride rilassata, le sue guance hanno un bel colore, quello di qualcuno che gode di ottima salute – che di questi tempi è un qualcosa di quasi miracoloso. Ha delle margherite intrecciate fra i capelli, e un lungo vestito bianco di cotone che lascia intravedere i capezzoli leggermente duri. Loki vorrebbe allungare una mano e strizzargliene uno fra il pollice e l'indice, ma si limita ad accarezzarle i capelli.

Hanno cacciato nel bosco e le loro prede sono già a rosolare sul fuoco che Loki ha acceso con uno schiocco delle dita. Sotto la cenere cuociono alcune patate al cartoccio. Passeranno lì il fine settimana, lontani da tutto: da Odino e dai suoi atteggiamenti tossici di controllo, dal suicidio di Thor che si è posato come una coltre sulle loro vite, dal lutto di Sif (alla quale sono stati accanto, ma dalla quale hanno anche bisogno di prendersi una pausa), dalla preoccupazione per l'aggravarsi della salute mentale di Idunn.

Tutto, in questo momento, sembra perfetto. Quindi quello che Freyja gli dice poco dopo lo coglie completamente di sorpresa.

«Questa terra non fa più per me.»

Loki osserva il suo viso per un attimo, alla ricerca di qualche indizio per interpretare quello che ha appena sentito. Ma il volto della dea è rilassato, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra piene distese, e tutto quello che vi trova sono le lentiggini che ama tanto e che sono appena più fitte delle sue. «In che senso?» domanda.

«Sto pensando di andarmene,» risponde Freyja, aprendo gli occhi e cercando quelli dell'altro.

«Perché?» domanda Loki, cauto, arrotolandosi una sua ciocca di capelli attorno al dito indice, quasi d'istinto. Quasi per tenerla lì.

«Perché sento che questo paese mi sta uccidendo.»

«Questo paese sta uccidendo tutti.»

«Io non voglio morire.»

«Non morirai. Nessuno morirà.»

«Thor è morto. Sif, beh, sopravvive. Idunn l'hai più vista? E mio fratello? Di Baldur nemmeno sappiamo qualcosa.»

«Non succederà più. Nessun altro morirà.»

«Perché, hai qualche geniale piano per impedirlo?»

Il tono di Freyja è altamente ironico e, per un momento, gli ricorda gli scambi di battute che avevano un tempo. Loki vorrebbe dirle che, sì, un piano ce l'ha, e che potrebbe salvarli tutti. E che Baldur sanno esattamente dov'è, perché lui è fondamentale per il piano suo e del vecchio. Ma non può, non può dirle nulla di tutto ciò, perché Freyja non si accontenterebbe di mezze risposte e vorrebbe sapere tutto, e dopo aver saputo tutto non approverebbe per nulla, perché sa che la dea, per quanto potesse essere spietata in battaglia, non ama la crudeltà.

«No,» risponde, quindi, abbassando lo sguardo.

«Appunto,» replica Freyja. Poi, subito dopo, il suo viso si addolcisce. «Scusa,» dice, voltandosi su un fianco per abbracciarlo in vita e schiacciare la faccia contro la sua pancia. «Non volevo essere così dura. Solo che è difficile.»

Lui l'accarezza lungo la schiena. «Lo so,» dice, piegandosi per baciarle i capelli.

«Devo andarmene. Non posso più restare qua. In America, intendo, non qui, perché qui con te sto benissimo.»

«E dove hai intenzione di andare? Non in Islanda, spero. Sai che andare in Islanda non risolverebbe nulla,» le ricorda. E, senza bisogno di dire il suo nome, entrambi pensano ad Idunn, che ci ha provato, ad andare in Islanda, e c'è pure stata per un po', e quando è tornata indietro era completamente pazza e parlava solo in islandese e non faceva altro che tingere le mele con la pittura dorata e distribuirle in giro, finché non è scomparsa e nessuno ne ha più saputo nulla.

«Non ho intenzione di andare in Islanda. Non mi sottovalutare, Loki,» Freyja alza lo sguardo per rivolgergli un'occhiata dura. Poi si mette a sedere, sempre standogli vicina, però.

«Dove hai intenzione di andare, allora?»

«Dove hanno bisogno di me,» replica lei.

«Non c'è più nessuno che crede in noi. A parte gli studenti e gli studiosi, ma sai che non è abbastanza e sai che nemmeno loro credono veram—»

«Non ho parlato di fedeli. Ho parlato di andare dove hanno bisogno di me come persona.»

Loki storce il naso alla parola, perché all'essere qualcosa a metà strada fra un dio e un mortale non ci si abituerà mai, e si rifiuta di considerarsi una “persona”. Quelle sono cose da esseri umani.

«E dove?» insiste.

«Non lo so, immagino che qualche idea mi verrà.»

«Qua abbiamo bisogno di te,» tenta lui, sentendosi totalmente esposto. «Non possiamo permetterci di perdere anche te». (“ _Io_ ho bisogno di te” gli rimane incagliato in gola.)

Freyja sta per scattare di nuovo, poi nota lo sguardo dell'altro, il suo disagio, il tono della sua voce. Ci sono delle parole che non pronuncerà mai, ma non ce n'è alcun bisogno, perché lei le conosce a memoria, le ricorda da un passato sempre più remoto, quando erano entrambi ingenui e spensierati.

Sospira, gli prende le mani fra le sue, gli si avvicina e lo bacia sulle labbra, lentamente. Un tempo avrebbe trovato divertente renderlo così fragile, ma ora no, ora è il momento di supportarsi a vicenda, non di farsi del male.

«Perdonami,» gli dice. «Andiamo un po' in tenda? Abbiamo ancora un po' di tempo prima che il cibo sia pronto.»

Loki annuisce. Sa benissimo che sta cercando di cambiare argomento e, al contempo, di farsi perdonare. Sa anche che lei sa che lui sa.

«Perdonami,» ripete lei, mentre si spogliano dentro la tenda, mentre si baciano, mentre gli si siede sopra.

E Loki si illude che può convincerla a rimanere, che anche lei ha bisogno di restare lì, che le sue sono soltanto parole.

Il resto della vacanza è perfetto.

Qualche settimana dopo, però, Freyja dà seguito alle proprie parole. A Loki nemmeno chiede se vuole andarsene con lei, perché conosce già la risposta.


	4. 4.

Hel si ricorda di avere visto Freyja in varie foto in alcuni articoli di giornale, nel corso degli anni. Poi sui social, su alcune pagine Facebook militanti. L'ultima volta che le è sembrato di riconoscere il suo volto era a Kobane, in Rojava, insieme alle donne dell'YPJ. I capelli resi ancora più biondi dal sole, la pelle abbronzata, le lentiggini che spruzzavano ogni centimetro di pelle esposta, un mitra in mano e un gattino appoggiato in grembo. Sorrideva felice, come se fosse a casa. Forse era stata anche taggata, sotto la foto (“La compagna internazionalista Freyja, mentre si rilassa con la madre di una cucciolata trovata in un villaggio strappato a Daesh”). Ma forse il nome non era proprio Freyja, forse era stato cambiato leggermente, forse era il suo nome di battaglia.

Hel deve ritrovare quella pagina e provare a contattare Freyja.

Sta sveglia tutta la notte cercando fra pagine e profili Facebook, su Twitter e Instagram, addirittura su TikTok, finché non la trova su Instagram, taggata fra le foto di un altro internazionalista. Il suo profilo è abbastanza attivo. L'ultima foto risale a dieci giorni fa ed è della solita gattina (“Hnossa”) che aveva in grembo nell'altro scatto.

Le scrive un messaggio privato e poi, finalmente, crolla addormentata.

( _«Freyja, sono Hel. Ho bisogno di parlarti: è urgente. Ti lascio anche il mio numero, puoi chiamarmi su WhatsApp.»_ )


	5. In un'altra vita

Si erano incontrate per la prima volta su un campo di battaglia, Freyja che raccoglieva la metà dei caduti che le spettavano, per portarli nel Fólkvangr, Hel che era venuta a prendere le vittime fra i civili, quelli morti ammazzati e quelli morti di fame e di sete, i morti diretti e indiretti di una guerra.

Era stata Freyja ad avvicinarsi a lei.

«Sei Hel?» le aveva chiesto.

La risposta della dea dell'aldilà era stata secca. «Sì». Non aveva nulla contro Freyja in particolare, semplicemente non si fidava di chiunque avesse a che fare con Asgard (al netto di suo padre, ovviamente). Il trattamento riservato a Fenrir e Jormungandr era ancora fresco nella sua mente. A lei, sì, era stato affidato un intero regno. Ma Hel sapeva benissimo che era per tenerla lontana e per tenerla sotto controllo. Il potere che le era stato dato da Odino era una gabbia dorata.

«La figlia di Loki, giusto?»

«Perché fai domande di cui sai già la risposta?»

Freyja sorride e rimane a contemplare il campo di battaglia in silenzio.

«Sai, mi parla spesso di te. Non so se te lo dice, perché per quanto sia bravo con le parole nella vita pubblica non lo è altrettanto in quella privata, ma è molto orgoglioso di te.»

«Me lo dice...» mormora Hel. Ed è vero, suo padre le ripete spesso quanto tenga a lei e quanto vada fiero di come svolge il proprio lavoro.

«Bene, questo è molto positivo.»

Hel si incuriosisce. «Che rapporto c'è fra te e mio padre, Freyja?» (sì, sa benissimo chi è. È impossibile non saperlo).

Freyja ride. «Cambiamo argomento.»

«Ho altri fratelli o sorelle?»

L'altra dea scoppia a ridere. «No no no, non ti preoccupare.»

Hel annuisce e restano entrambe in silenzio per qualche minuto, prese a contemplare le azioni degli esseri umani sul campo di battaglia.

«Che ci fai qui?» domanda Freyja. «I morti in battaglia ce li dividiamo io e Odino.»

La dea dell'aldilà le lancia un'occhiataccia.

«Scusami, mi è uscita male. Non era un'accusa. Sono curiosa.»

«Le guerre fanno morti anche fra i civili. Oltre a coloro che vengono uccisi nelle razzie dei villaggi ci sono anche le morti “indirette”: epidemie e carestie, ad esempio. Le guerre non sono questo granché...» spiega Hel, pensando a tutte le persone che dovrà portare nel proprio regno a questo giro.

«Beh, la guerra fa parte della natura umana... e divina.»

«Ho forti dubbi su questo. Mi sembra quasi una profezia che si autoavvera. E le profezie sono sempre una brutta cosa. Scusami, ma adesso devo mettermi al lavoro...»

«Credo tocchi anche a me. Mi ha fatto piacere parlarti, Hel Lokisdóttir. Allora alla prossima?»

«Alla prossima,» le concede Hel, cercando di nascondere un sorriso.

_In un'altra vita. Prima di una fine del mondo._

«La prima volta che ci siamo incontrate mi hai detto che le guerre non sono questo granché,» le dice Freyja, fronteggiandola sulla spiaggia dove ha attraccato la Naglfar.

«Ti ho anche detto che le profezie sono sempre una brutta cosa. Eppure ci hanno creduto tutti, rendendola reale,» sospira Hel.

«Anche tu.»

«Adesso cambierà tutto, Freyja. Questo mondo ingiusto. Vale la pena mettervi fine, se può nascerne qualcosa di meglio.»

La luce diventa crepuscolare, gettando su tutto una mano di arancione.


	6. 6.

Non dorme bene Hel nelle ore successive. Un po' per l'attesa, un po' perché la luce del sole che filtra dagli scuri la disturba. È tutto troppo luminoso, nemmeno quando lui era al suo fianco le sue notti erano così brillanti. Chissà se ricorda, chissà cosa ricorda, chissà cosa prova. Un sonno agitato da manuale, insomma.

Viene svegliata a mezzogiorno dalla vibrazione del cellulare. Le batte forte il cuore, risponde senza nemmeno guardare lo schermo, le dita che trovano da sole il punto sullo schermo dello smartphone, gli occhi ancora pieni di sonno e la vista sfocata.

«Stavi dormendo? Sei carina con quel pigiama.»

«Freyja!» si lascia scappare, presa dall'entusiasmo. È una videochiamata.

Vedere l'altra dea le dà lo stesso sollievo dell'acqua fresca del rubinetto bevuta direttamente dalla fontana in una notte d'estate, con le labbra secche e la gola che arde.

«Mi hai trovata,» sorride l'altra.

Hel sente il calore spandersi nel petto – il legame che l'altra ha con suo padre è sempre stato forte e poi sono rimasti in pochi e sono deboli e vederla dopo tutti quegli anni, dopo aver perso anche suo padre, è davvero bello. Ma deve rimanere concentrata.

«Ti ho cercata per mio padre...» le dice. Intanto si alza dal letto e si avvia in cucina a mettere su il caffè.

«Lo so.»

«In che senso lo sai? Cosa sai?» domanda Hel incredula.

«È morto, vero?» il tono di Freyja rimane quasi piatto, ma c'è qualcosa nel suo sguardo.

«Sì,» sussurra Hel, mentre armeggia con il bollitore con la mano libera. E poi aggiunge: «Torna, per favore.»

«Sto già tornando. In questo momento sono in albergo a Londra. Ho un volo per New York domani mattina,» spiega Freyja, gesticolando per mostrarle l'anonima stanza di un albergo quattro stelle.

La gola di Hel si riempie di domande, un ingorgo che la spinge a rimanere in silenzio a lungo.

«Tutto a posto?» le chiede Freyja, dopo un po'.

«Sì...» replica Hel, accendendo il bollitore. «Troppe domande.»

«Una alla volta, allora.»

Le basta l'assertività dell'altra dea per essere rassicurata. Forse, si dice Hel, le cose possono ancora migliorare.

«Come lo hai saputo?» (“Ti appoggio qui,” le dice, intanto, appoggiando il cellulare sul piano cucina per avere le mani libere e cercare qualcosa da mangiare nel frigo – uova, un po' di prosciutto, formaggio spalmabile, uva).

Freyja volta lo sguardo e a Hel sembra di vederla arrossire, ma è lontana e non ne è certa. La frase che pronuncia subito dopo le conferma che, sì, probabilmente è davvero in imbarazzo: «L'ho sentito. È come se si fosse spezzato qualcosa e in quel momento ho capito che era morto.»

Deglutisce, fa una pausa. «Abbiamo sempre avuto un legame speciale, nonostante poi le cose siano andate nel peggiore dei modi.»

Hel annuisce, mentre mette due uova in padella.

«Le altre domande?» la incalza Freyja.

«Quindi stai tornando per lui?»

«Sì, certo.»

(Un sospiro di sollievo.)

«Dove ci vediamo?»

«A New York? Tu dove sei, adesso?»

«A New Orleans.»

(Le uova sfrigolano.)

«Ok, puoi raggiungermi qua? Dovrei arrivare domattina alle 11, vostro orario.»

«Sì, mi metto in viaggio fra un paio d'ore.»

(Prosciutto, formaggi e chicchi d'uva vengono disposti su un piatto sbeccato.)

«Mi stai facendo venire fame.»

«Ordina con il servizio in camera, no?»

«Appena ti saluto.»

«Sì, però magari tienimi compagnia dopo, durante il viaggio. Sono 19 ore di macchina.»

«Sicura che ce la fai?»

«Freyja, sei seria?»

(Le uova sono pronte, vengono aggiunte al piatto. Hel prende uno sgabello, una forchetta e si siede a mangiare direttamente al tavolo da lavoro.)

«Mi preoccupo solo per te. Ma vedo che sei testa di cazzo quanto tuo padre.»

Sorridono entrambe.

«Ora è il mio turno di fare domande,» rilancia Freyja.

«Ok,» bofonchia Hel con la bocca piena di uovo. Allunga una mano per prendere una fetta di pane di segale.

«Dove siamo dirette?»

«Chicago.»

«Cosa c'è a Chicago?»

«Baldur.»

Freyja sorride, Hel la fulmina con lo sguardo. «Non iniziare.»

«Non ho detto nulla, non ho detto nulla!» si schermisce la dea, mettendo le mani avanti in una posizione difensiva.

«Anche perché...»

«Anche perché?»

«Andiamo avanti.»

«Ok. Aspetta che ordino qualcosa sulla app dell'hotel, perché non ce la faccio a vederti mangiare, sto morendo di fame.»

Hel annuisce e continua a mangiare, prima le uova e il prosciutto, poi il formaggio e l'uva, accompagnando ogni boccone con un lungo sorso di caffè.

«Fatto.»

«Che hai ordinato?»

«Due toast salmone e avocado.»

«Povera...» sorride Hel.

«Andiamo avanti. Hai un piano?»

«Sì, anche se non è molto elaborato.»

«Vediamo.»

«Sacrificare Baldur e dedicare la sua morte a nostro padre, in ricordo di quello che è già avvenuto.»

«E...?»

«E basta. Perché?»

«D'accordo, allora non mentivi quando dicevi che non era molto elaborato.»

«Sai che non è il mio punto di forza architettare piani intricati. Mai condiviso questa passione con mio padre.»

«Non c'è problema. Del resto sono un'esperta nel rimediare ai casini di Loki.»

Hel sorride, Freyja sorride, ma il sorriso diventa presto un ghignetto.

«Comunque se vuoi avere Baldur al tuo fianco per sempre, tieni a mente che ucciderlo questa volta non funzionerà.»

Hel le mostra il medio. «Ci sentiamo dopo, Freyja.»

Freyja ride e la saluta con la mano.


	7. 7.

Un'ora e mezzo dopo Hel è sul suo pick-up.

Chiama Fenrir, chiama Jormungandr e l* aggiorna sugli sviluppi.

«Riponi troppa fiducia in Freyja,» commenta Jormungandr.

«Non è troppa,» ribatte Hel.

«Hel, nossstro padre era accecato dall'amore che ha sssempre provato per lei ma—»

«Io mi fido di Freyja, Jo. A prescindere da nostro padre.»

Jormungandr, in videochiamata, alza le mani. «Va bene, va bene, non dissscuto. Hai avvertito nostro fratello?»

«Certo, l'ho chiamato prima di te. Almeno mi sono tolta il pensiero. Mi ha tenuta mezz'ora al telefono.»

Jormungandr ride. «Ha fatto bene.»

«Stai zitt*,» ride a sua volta Hel. «O hai qualcos'altro da ridire?»

«Nulla, nulla. Allora, dove ci vediamo?»

«A Chicago fra tre giorni.»

«Avevi detto che avremmo avuto una settimana per sistemare le nostre cose.»

«Ce la fai o non ce la fai? Fenrir ha già detto di sì.»

Jormungandr sospira. «Ce la faccio, ce la faccio. Però sei inaffidabile.»

«Prima facciamo qualcosa e meglio è.»

«E cos'è questo “qualcosa”? Ho come l'impressione che tu non ne abbia la minima idea.»

_Touché_. «Lascia fare a me e Freyja.» ( _Cioè, a Freyja più che altro, ma questo non serve che Jormungandr lo sappia._ )

«Va bene, non aggiungo altro solo perché sei mia sorella. Tu stai già andando là?»

«No, vado prima a New York a prendere Freyja.»

«Addirittura da autisssta le fai?»

«Vado a prendere una persona cara che non vedo da anni all'aeroporto. Non mi sembra nulla di strano. Nostro padre farebbe lo stesso.»

«Hel, non farmi dire cosssa farebbe nossstro padre dopo decenni che non vede Freyja, per favore.»

La sorella *l* chiude la chiamata in faccia.

\---

«Che è quel muso lungo?» le domanda Freyja, quando risponde alla videochiamata.

«Sono stata finora al telefono con Fenrir e Jormungandr,» risponde Hel alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Freyja ride. «Hanno avuto da ridire?»

«Parecchio.»

«Vengono?»

«Ovvio. Ci vediamo a Chicago fra tre giorni.»

«Tre giorni?»

«Domani arrivi tu, dopodomani mi riposo e il terzo giorno ci rimettiamo alla guida per raggiungere Chicago.»

«Vuoi che prenoti una stanza per due notti a New York?»

«Non sarebbe una cattiva idea.»

«Sarà fatto.»

«Mi tieni un po' compagnia mentre sono alla guida?»

«Certo. Vuoi parlare del tuo “piano”?»

Hel ridacchia per l'ironia con cui pronuncia l'ultima parola. «No, abbiamo ancora tempo. Prima raccontami del Rojava.»


	8. Ti ricordi che eravamo invincibili?

Solo sul volo Londra-New York Freyja riesce a rimanere sola con i propri pensieri. Da quando ha capito che Loki era morto non si è fermata un attimo. Si è subito mossa per poter rientrare, con la promessa di tornare il prima possibile. Uno zaino leggero, mille scali per evitare la Turchia, poi Londra, il messaggio di Hel proprio al momento giusto. E di sottofondo quel dolore che non se ne andava e che non se ne va tutt'ora, nonostante si sforzi di mostrarsi allegra, che tutto si sistemerà, lo riportiamo indietro quel deficiente di tuo padre, non ti preoccupare.

(Aveva sentito come uno strappo al centro del petto. «Testa di cazzo,» aveva mormorato sottovoce, raggomitolandosi su un fianco nel suo sacco a pelo. «Testa di cazzo,» aveva ripetuto, con le lacrime che cominciavano a scorrerle lungo le guance in un pianto silenzioso e disperato.)

( _Se non lo avessi abbandonato..._ )

\---

( _Cinque anni prima._ )

«No,» aveva replicato, secca, dopo che Loki aveva finito di dirle che lui e il vecchio avevano un piano per riavere il potere.

«Scusami, non ti sento bene, la connessione è terribile. Puoi spostarti dove prende meglio?»

Era riuscita a ricontattarla, per aggiornarla, per dirle che poteva tornare, che quella terra non li avrebbe più uccisi.

Freyja era uscita dalla piccola casa che aveva preso in affitto a Jenin, Palestina. «Secondo me è un problema della tua linea, Loki. Qui prende benissimo. Ora mi senti?»

«Sì. Puoi ripetermi la tua risposta?» il tono era morbido, pieno di speranza, sembrava quasi una supplica. Era mai stato così? A parte quando voleva farsi perdonare qualcosa d'incredibilmente stupido e/o stronzo che aveva fatto, ovviamente.

«Credo che tu mi abbia sentito benissimo, Loki. La risposta è no.»

Silenzio dall'altra parte.

«Perché?»

«Perché non ci voglio più tornare, lì.»

«Nemmeno se te lo chiedo io?»

«Loki, non rendere tutto più difficile come tuo solito.»

«Ti sto facendo gli occhioni.»

«Che non vedo perché è una telefonata.»

«Però li puoi immaginare... li conosci bene.»

«Sì, gli occhioni che mi hai sempre fatto prima o dopo avermi cacciata nei guai.»

«Questa volta è diverso...»

Freyja aveva sospirato. «Non è diverso e lo sai.»

«... mi manchi?»

«Allora vieni qua.»

«Non posso Freyja. Questo piano funzionerà, credimi, è perfetto. Devo restare qui. E avrei davvero bisogno di te al mio fianco. Ti ricordi che eravamo invincibili?»

«Loki, te l'ho detto. Quelli sono ricordi e sogni che appartengono a un'altra vita. _Basta_ rincorrerla. Non tornerà più. Devi vivere nel presente. Se ti manco così tanto raggiungimi e costruiamoci una vita insieme lontano dal quel paese di merda e da quel vecchio di merda.»

«Non capisci. Né i miei sentimenti, né quanto è importante questo piano per noi,» aveva finalmente sbottato Loki. La sua voce, però, era lievemente rotta.

«No, probabilmente non capisco,» era stata la risposta di Freyja, prima di chiudere la chiamata con uno scatto nervoso del polso. Ancora qualche secondo e si sarebbe messa a piangere pure lei.

Quella era l'ultima volta che si erano sentiti.

( _E se fosse andata da lui?_ )

\---

(«Probabilmente sarei morta anch'io,» si era risposta dopo due ore di ruminazione ad alta quota. «Meglio così. Per entrambi. Anche perché qualcuno che vada a salvare quella testa di cazzo ci deve essere.»)


	9. 9.

«Prima di parlare di sacrifici, come farebbe quel vecchio di merda, dobbiamo conoscere la situazione,» le aveva detto Freyja, durante la loro lunga telefonata.

«In che senso?» Hel aveva distolto lo sguardo dalla strada solo per un attimo, per guardare l'altra («Gli occhi sulla strada, Hel,» l'aveva subito rimproverata Freyja).

«Nel senso che magari non c'è bisogno di azioni così drastiche. Per prima cosa voglio vedere il corpo di tuo padre, ne ho bisogno.»

«Anch'io, cosa credi? Nemmeno ho potuto vedere il suo cadavere, dopo che è morto.»

«Il che è terribile. Ma non intendevo questo.»

«E cosa, quindi?» Hel stava iniziando a spazientirsi, avrebbe voluto che Freyja fosse più diretta.

«Devo vedere il suo corpo perché forse è possibile fare qualcosa con la magia. Ti ricordo che abbiamo un legame.»

«Con quali poteri, Freyja? Ti ricordo che stiamo piano piano morendo,» adesso era davvero scocciata.

« _Non io_. Tutti gli anni passati sui campi di battaglia secondo te a cosa sono serviti?»

«A fare la cosa giusta?»

«Anche, ma non solo,» una pausa. «Ti sto sorridendo complice, in questo momento, ma tu continua a tenere gli occhi sulla strada: sta pure iniziando a fare buio.»

«D'accordo, mamma.»

Silenzio.

«Ti prego, non lo dire mai più.»


	10. 10.

Jormungandr e Fenrir si sentono per telefono poco dopo le chiamate con Hel.

«Allora, cosa ne pensi?» domanda Jormungandr al fratello.

«Penso che non ci ho capito nulla. Prima dovevamo andare noi tre, insieme. Aveva un piano, ci siamo incontrat* furtivamente in quel bar, le luci soffuse, il fumo che aiutava a essere discret*, ci nascondeva, come se dovessimo complottare chissà che cosa, manco ci stesse informando del Ragnarök. Tutto molto epico: avete sette giorni di tempo. Sette giorni, numero molto evocativo, poi. Sempre parecchio drammatica, la nostra Hel. E adesso chiama e l'appuntamento è fra tre giorni, salta fuori Freyja che non si vedeva da decenni, dice di lasciare fare a loro...»

«Ho gli stessi dubbi tuoi.»

«E allora che si fa?»

«Niente, si va. Del resto è nostra sorella.»

Fenrir sospira. «D'accordo. Vediamoci a Chicago fra tre giorni. Però questa cosa che le diamo sempre ragione deve finire.»

«Ricordami, fratello, quante volte abbiamo pronunciato questa frase?»


	11. Il primo ricordo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci sono due camei :)

Hel si ferma verso le sette di sera ad Atlanta, per mangiare qualcosa e per riposarsi un attimo. Parcheggia in una strada secondaria, per decidere con calma dove cenare. Può fare pausa fino alle dieci, poi deve necessariamente ripartire, se vuole rispettare la stretta tabella di marcia che si è data. Chiude gli occhi e, quando li riapre, sono pieni di lacrime. Inizia a piangere, prima silenziosamente, poi con grossi singhiozzi, piegata sul volante, il petto scosso da sussulti. È la prima volta che piange dopo la morte di suo padre. Fa male.

Si abbandona al pianto, non sa per quanto tempo.

Quanto si riprende, sono le otto meno un quarto. Si sente decisamente meglio. Adesso può affrontare il resto della missione. E ha pure tantissima fame.

Su Google Maps cerca se c'è uno Shake Shack lì vicino.

\---  
Il primo ricordo che ha di suo padre è lui che la tiene sulle ginocchia e le promette i mondi, appena sarà più grande: viaggeranno insieme, lui e lei, alla ricerca dei tesori più belli.

«E mi insegnerai a usare la magia? E la daga? E a trasformarmi?» gli aveva chiesto, mettendogli le manine sulle guance e passandogliele sulla pelle liscia (una cosa molto strana, per i tempi).

«Certo, Hel. T'insegnerò tutto,» le aveva detto Loki, per poi baciarla in mezzo alla fronte.

\---

Vede suo padre per la prima volta ad Asgard quando viene chiamata al cospetto di Odino. Non sa ancora per cosa, ma già il contesto non le piace (e non sa ancora cos'è capitato ai suoi fratelli). La guardano tutti con circospezione: tutti tranne suo padre e pochi altri dei e dee che però non riconosce.

Suo padre è in piedi accanto a Odino, con lunghi abiti eleganti, molto diversi dalle pelli e pellicce che indossa quando la va a trovare. È in una posizione di potere, ma sembra così fuori luogo, così a disagio, così poco lui.

(Hel non s'immagina nemmeno quanto.)

Mentre Odino parla, suo padre la osserva con uno sguardo strano. Sorride, ma è come se stesse cercando di nascondere la preoccupazione.

Lo capirà a breve.

\---

Le danno un regno, ma in realtà è un esilio.

A Hel però l'idea piace. Un regno tutto per lei, le anime di chi non è morto in battaglia avranno pur bisogno di un posto dove stare, qualcuno che le governi.

Le va bene essere quel qualcuno.

(Non sa ancora cos'è successo ai suoi fratelli. Verrà a conoscenza della verità solo quando, ormai, sarà a mondi di distanza.)

«Tutto a posto?» le domanda suo padre, alla fine della sua cerimonia d'incoronazione, avvicinandola. Le prende la mano, le stringe le dita fra il pollice e l'indice, cerca il suo sguardo.

«Sì, papà. Se me l'avessi detto in anticipo che si trattava di una cosa così formale, mi sarei messa degli abiti migliori. Belli come i tuoi,» risponde Hel, stringendosi a lui.

«Avrai tutti gli abiti che vuoi, nel tuo regno. Tutto quello che vuoi. Ti piace l'idea?»

«Mi piace, sì. Sembra la cosa adatta per me.»

«Bene,» risponde Loki ed è come se fosse sollevato. «Verrò a trovarti.»

«Ci conto.»

«Adesso andiamo al banchetto che hanno organizzato per te, prima che Thor si mangi tutto.»

Hel lo segue. Ma poi si blocca di scatto, come abbagliata.

È la prima volta che vede Baldur.

\---

Suo padre effettivamente la va a trovare abbastanza spesso. Si ferma anche a dormire, alle volte.

All'inizio Hel ha troppo da fare, ma piano piano inizia a sentire che le manca qualcosa. Non riesce a capire bene cos'è.

(Se solo i suoi fratelli fossero con lei. Ma—cerca di non pensarci, perché non vuole essere accecata dall'odio.)

Poi un giorno va a prendere un uomo morto di malattia, completamente da solo, e guardando il suo cadavere abbandonato sul pagliericcio sporco, lo capisce: è solitudine.

Non sa bene che farci, però. Quindi si concentra sul lavoro, le visite di suo padre, la lettura, la pratica della magia e la sua grande passione, la cucina, per non pensarci.

\---

Rivede Baldur una volta in cui scende da lei per chiederle di trattare bene un uomo di Miðgarðr particolarmente “probo” e a lui “devoto”, morto di vecchiaia.

«Lo tratterò come tratto tutti,» gli risponde, con voce ferma, per ricordargli che è ospite a casa sua.

«Bene?» insiste Baldur con un sorrisino. Lo trova così bello che è quasi fastidioso.

«Ti vengo forse a dire come governare nel tuo regno, Baldur?» ribatte Hel, squadrandolo dall'alto del suo trono.

«Io non ho un regno...»

«Sei un principe.»

«Ma non conto nulla. Tutti venerano mio fratello,» ride Baldur. È così falsamente modesto che lo _detesta_. E poi perché deve stare così con la casacca mezza aperta e il petto tutto di fuori?

Hel sospira.

«Dài, fai un favore a tuo cugino, mia regina,» insiste il dio del Sole, facendole l'occhiolino.

«Ci penserò,» gli dice.

Vorrebbe invitarlo a cena, ma non si decide. Gli offre però un bicchiere di vino: lei sempre sul suo trono, lui seduto sulle scale ai suoi piedi.

Pensa che le piacerebbe averlo lì con sé per sempre.

Dopo che se ne va, si sente ancora più sola.

\---

Quando suo padre le illustra il suo piano per non far risorgere Baldur, l'unica cosa a cui Hel riesce a pensare è che potrà averlo tutto per sé. Però non glielo dice, perché Loki non approverebbe: l'odio è troppo. E se poi dovesse ripensarci?

«Ci stai?» le chiede, mettendole una mano sulla spalla.

«Certo, papà.»

Si abbracciano.

\---

L'ultimo ricordo che ha di suo padre è, ovviamente, durante il Ragnarök.

\---

_Ah, ma quelli non sono ricordi suoi._

\---

Il primo ricordo che ha di suo padre qui... no, non lo ricorda.

\---

Quando ha smesso di essere una cosa ed è diventata l'altra?

È mai stata l'altra cosa?

Una ragazzina con i capelli color arcobaleno le passa accanto e le sussurra all'orecchio. «Anch'io ero un'altra cosa, prima. Mi chiamavo Delizia. Poi sono cambiata. Ma a volte mi chiedo se quella di prima ero davvero io o se è solo il ricordo di qualcun altro. Il sogno di qualcun altro.»

La bambina viene richiamata da un uomo alto, tutto vestito di nero, che Hel scorge solo nella visione periferica. Quando si volta a guardarlo non c'è più. E la ragazzina è scomparsa con lui.

\---

Apre gli occhi di scatto.

Dopo aver cenato si è addormentata. Sono già le 11, ma se si sbriga può ancora farcela ad arrivare in tempo all'aeroporto. Non è tanto l'idea di fare aspettare Freyja che la preoccupa: è lei che non vuole aspettare. Le manca così tanto suo padre che ha _bisogno_ di qualcuno con cui condividere la cosa, oltre ai suoi fratelli.

Beve un lungo sorso d'acqua e si rimette alla guida.


	12. 12.

«Qual è il primo ricordo che hai qui?» le aveva chiesto Loki qualche anno addietro, molto prima che Freyja maturasse la decisione di andarsene.

«Non me lo ricordo,» era stata la sua risposta. «Tu?»

«Neanche io, sinceramente...»

Freyja gli si era avvicinata e lo aveva baciato a lungo.

«E questo per che cos'era?»

«Così, perché mi andava,» aveva risposto lei, sorridendogli, ancora a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra.

La verità è che era stata lei a portarlo qui. Aveva sussurrato qualche parola di incoraggiamento a coloro che la veneravano e, a breve, questi avevano iniziato a pregare anche Loki, certo, il dio dell'inganno, del caos, ma anche colui che risolveva tutti i problemi di Asgard. E in questa nuova terra quei devoti immigrati avevano davvero bisogno di qualcuno che risolvesse i loro problemi.

Poco tempo dopo era apparso Loki. Nudo, spaesato, fragile. Freyja lo aveva accolto nella sua tenda ed era stata al suo fianco finché, a forza di preghiere dei fedeli e alla sua magia, non si era ripreso completamente.

Ma questo non glielo ha mai potuto dire, perché cambierebbe tutte le carte in tavola.

Immagina le sue recriminazioni una a una. Soprattutto perché lei, in quella terra dove lo ha trascinato, ce lo ha anche abbandonato.

\---

_Forse, adesso glielo può dire_ , riflette Freyja, guardando fuori dal finestrino dell'aereo.

_Forse. Ci penserà_.

Intanto, New York è sempre più vicina. Sta atterrando.


	13. New York-Chicago

Dopo dodici ore di guida quasi continuata, con qualche pausa bagno, acqua, spuntino, pianto, Hel arriva al JFK International Airport di New York. Cerca parcheggio e, nel momento in cui spegne il motore, riceve un messaggio sul telefono.

**\- Sono arrivata!**

**\- Anch'io! Mi dirigo agli arrivi!**

**\- Fai con calma, tanto ci vorrà ancora un po' prima di uscire. Ci sono tutta una serie di controlli.**

Hel la chiama. «Non puoi evitarli?»

«Preferirei utilizzare i miei poteri per altre cose.»

«Ok, ti aspetto. Vado a bermi un caffè, intanto.»

Da Starbucks le danno una tazza di carta con su scritto Elle.

\---

Quando finalmente si vedono agli arrivi, si abbracciano a lungo, tanto che quando si lasciano non c'è più nessuno di quelli che sono arrivati con Freyja. Hel si chiede se ha mai provato questi sentimenti di affetto per lei (in questa vita o in quella precedente) o se è il senso di smarrimento che prova da quando suo padre è morto a guidarla. Si chiede anche se Freyja ha gli stessi dubbi.

«Come si chiama l'hotel dove hai prenotato?» è quello che le domande, invece.

\---

Freyja ha prenotato in un cinque stelle a Manhattan: le loro stanze sono due singole comunicanti. Rimane una dea, del resto.

«Riposati, Hel,» le dice.

«Tu che fai?»

«Penso andrò a fare un giro. Ci vediamo stasera per ora di cena.»

Hel annuisce, già sdraiata sul letto. Non la sente nemmeno uscire. Si addormenta a faccia in giù sul cuscino, ancora vestita. Ha guidato quasi per un giorno intero.

Spera ne valga la pena.

\---

Quando Hel riapre gli occhi, fuori è già buio. La sua stanza è illuminata dalla luce che arriva da quella di Freyja. _È tornata_. Si dirige nell'altra camera.

«Sei tornata,» commenta.

«Sì.»

Freyja le sorride, bionda, abbronzata, con tantissime lentiggini. Hel non può fare a meno di sorriderle di rimando.

«Ti ho preso un regalo,» dice Freyja. Le porge una cosa piccola, avvolta nella plastica sottile che si usa per i fiori, tenendola fra indice e pollice, sollevata sopra le loro teste.

Hel alza lo sguardo. «Vischio,» commenta.

Freyja annuisce. «Spero non ce ne sia bisogno, ma se dovesse rendersi necessario sono disposta a utilizzarlo per uccidere Baldur.»

«Bene,» commenta Hel, solenne.

«Se invece non dovesse essercene bisogno, puoi sempre usarlo come scusa per baciarlo. Anche se a Natale manca ancora un po'.»

Hel le mostra il dito medio, ma sorride.

\---

Il giorno dopo si riposano, passando il tempo a dormire, mangiare in qualche ristorante che erano curiose di provare, e a parlare, aggiornarsi a vicenda sulle cose che hanno fatto in questi anni. L'esperienza di Freyja nelle varie aree che gli Stati Uniti hanno contribuito a destabilizzare («Avevi ragione, la guerra _non_ fa parte della natura umana, ma di quella degli uomini assetati di potere» «Come il vecchio di merda» «E come tutti i vecchi di merda della storia»), le mostre di Hel, la passione per la cucina che non l'ha mai lasciata.

Il terzo giorno, all'alba, partono per Chicago. Guida sempre Hel, ma Freyja insiste per darle il cambio ogni tanto.

Arrivano a destinazione dodici ore dopo, come previsto da Google Maps.

«Bene. Adesso che facciamo?» domanda Freyja.

«Come prima cosa cerchiamo uno Shake Shack. Scrivo a Fenrir e Jormungandr di raggiungerci lì.»

«E come lo troviamo Baldur?»

«Potrei avere una traccia... non sei l'unica,» arrossisce, «che ha mantenuto un legame particolare con una persona... importante.»

Freyja le sorride benevola ed evita di fare altri commenti.

\---

Fenrir e Jormungandr le raggiungono quando sono già sedute al tavolino.

«Eccoci, sorella,» dice Jormungadr.

«Ciao,» l* saluta Hel. «Stavamo aspettando giusto voi per ordinare.»

«Freyja,» commenta Fenrir.

«Fenrir,» risponde la dea.

Jormungandr la saluta con un cenno della testa. Lei fa altrettanto.

«Andiamo a ordinare,» propone Fenrir, guardando verso la fila. «Ho una fame da lupi.»

Lo guardano tutt* malissimo.


	14. 14.

A Shadow cade un bicchiere di mano, mentre sta facendo i piatti. Fortunatamente non si rompe. Ricomincia – apparentemente senza motivo – a trattenere il respiro, come non gli capitava da mesi. Si asciuga le mani a uno straccio e corre nella stanza degli ospiti. La figura distesa sul letto è sempre lì, inerme: sicuramente non è sveglio. Si avvicina per osservarlo meglio, lo scuote un po', ma nulla. Non è cambiato niente.

Allora cos'è quella strana sensazione che sente alla bocca dello stomaco?

Un paio d'ore dopo, suonano al campanello di casa sua.


	15. Io è un altro

«Allora, cosa facciamo adesso?» domanda Jormungandr, guardando sua sorella che ha la testa appoggiata sulle braccia incrociate sul tavolo unto di Shake Shack, fra gli avanzi di patatine e i pezzi di bacon. È così da dieci minuti.

«Ti sembra il momento giusto per dormire?» le domanda Fenrir, impaziente.

«Non credo stia dormendo,» risponde Freyja.

Hel alza una mano, come a dire loro di fare silenzio.

«Non sta dormendo, visto?»

Altri dieci minuti e Hel alza la testa.

«So dove si trova.»

Si alzano tutti in piedi, di scatto.

\---

«Sei sicura che sia qui?»

Hel indica con la testa “Shadow Moon” sul campanello.

«Sempre stato bello e scemo,» commenta Jormungandr.

«Abbastanza...» concede Hel.

«Come ci muoviamo?» domanda Fenrir.

«Forse è bene che salga io per prima?» propone Freyja.

Hel annuisce. «Mi sembra una buona idea.»

Freyja suona il campanello.

\---

«Chi è?» domanda Shadow, al citofono.

«Baldur, sono Freyja, fammi salire.»

Silenzio, poi la porta che si apre.

Freyja guarda Hel, Fenrir e Jormungandr e alza il pollice. «A fra poco,» dice col labiale, prima di sparire nell'ingresso di questo condominio sconfinato.

\---

«Ti ricordi di me?» domanda Freyja, quando lo vede.

Shadow la osserva. «Sì,» risponde lentamente.

«Quanto ricordi, esattamente, Baldur?»

Shadow deglutisce.

«Tutto.»

\---

( _«Sai, padre, Loki e Freyja mi preoccupano. Secondo me la loro unione potrebbe avere qualcosa a che fare con la profezia. Sono troppo potenti, vanno separati. In qualsiasi modo. Sai, non si sono ancora sposati, dopo tutti questi anni, hanno avuto figli con altre persone. Forse sarebbe il caso che almeno Loki – Freyja no, starebbe troppo male costringerla a scegliere marito – mettesse la testa a posto. Chiaramente con qualcuna che non sia Freyja, perché per il fratello del padre di tutti gli dei ci vuole una moglie più adatta, un po' più remissiva... qualcuna come... è ancora sola, Sigyn? Lei sarebbe perfetta. Che ne dici?»_ )

\---

Shadow la guarda colpevole. «Scusa per quello che ho fatto quando stavi con L—»

Freyja sospira. «Non ti scusare. Non sei tu che hai fatto quelle cose. È un altro.»

Il dio chiude la porta. «Non è facile separare le due cose...»

«Non lo è per nessuno, Baldur,» dice Freyja. «Ma bisogna saperci convivere. Altrimenti si finisce come il vecchio di merda o come Loki.»

Shadow si irrigidisce.

«Sai perché sono qui?»

«No, perché sei qui?»

«Non provare a fare il furbo, non ti riesce bene.»

Nonostante sia di almeno venti centimetri più bassa di lui, Freyja è davvero minacciosa.

«D'accordo. Sei qui per Loki.»

«Sì.»

«Guarda, è nell'altra stanza. Ma non so davvero che farci.»

Freyja lo guarda sgranando gli occhi. «Come è nell'altra stanza?»

E all'improvviso sente una sensazione in tutto il corpo. «È vivo?» domanda, incredula.

«Non lo so. Vieni a vedere tu stessa.»

Freyja lo segue e quello che trova lo lascia senza parole: Loki è disteso su un letto a una piazza, con abiti puliti, il volto pallidissimo e delle occhiaie rosse. Ma per il resto sembra sano, sembra _in vita_.

Gli si avvicina con cautela, il formicolio negli arti che diventa sempre più intenso, quasi insopportabile.

Si inginocchia accanto a lui. «Loki...» mormora piano. Gli prende una mano: è freddo. Lo bacia sulla fronte: ghiacciata.

Guarda Shadow, confusa.

«L'ho trovato con un buco nel torace, aveva perso un sacco di sangue. Mi sembrava morto, ma in realtà era vivo. L'ho curato e gli ho dato un po' della mia energia per mantenerlo in vita. Poi l'ho portato qui, l'ho lavato, gli ho cambiato i vestiti e l'ho messo su quel letto, sperando che prima o poi si svegliasse. È così da un mese.»

«Forse non gli hai dato abbastanza energia,» mormora Freyja, sfregando le dita di Loki, sperando di scaldarle.

«Credimi, gliene ho data tantissima. Di più e avrei rischiato di morire io. Anche perché non ne ho molta.»

«Forse ne sarebbe bastata un po' di più. Non hai tentato?»

«Guarda,» Shadow aggrotta le sopracciglia. «Capisco i sentimenti che provi per lui. Però, dopo tutto quello che è successo e quello che mi ha fatto, potevo anche lasciarlo lì a morire. Mi sembra di avere fatto abbastanza.»

Freyja lo guarda sorpresa. «Beh, almeno non fingi più di essere il più buono degli dei,» commenta. «È già qualcosa.»

«Come hai detto tu: quello è un altro.»

«E come ho detto io: non provare a fare il furbo, non ti riesce bene.»

«Posso fare qualcosa?» domanda Shadow.

«Fai salire i tuoi cugini, mentre io provo a fare qualcosa qui.»

«I miei cugini?»

«Sì: Hel, Jormungandr, Fenrir. Sono tutti giù. È stata Hel che è venuta a cercarti. Ti ricordi di Hel, vero? Se non ti ricordi fingi, perché ci tiene parecchio, per favore,» dice Freyja, continuando a guardare il volto apparentemente senza vita di Loki, le loro dita intrecciate. Ha i brividi da quanto è freddo.

Shadow la guarda spaesato, poi è come se qualcuno gli schioccasse le dita dentro il cranio.

«Certo che mi ricordo di Hel.»

Fa per uscire dalla stanza, ma Freyja lo ferma. «Ah, senti, spiega ai tuoi cugini la situazione. Perché erano pronti a ucciderti per riavere indietro loro padre. Sai quanto possono essere impulsivi. Metti subito in chiaro le cose, perché non vorrei dovermi occupare anche di te.»

Shadow sospira. «Va bene.»

\---

«Salite,» dice al citofono. «Ah. Vostro padre è qui, non è morto ma non è nemmeno vivo. Comunque l'ho salvato io. Quindi, per favore, non ficcatemi un rametto di vischio nel petto come prima cosa appena vi apro la porta.»

\---

Hel, Jormungandr e Fenrir si guardano sconvolt*.

«Tutto questo è così anticlimatico rispetto a quello che mi ero immaginato,» commenta Fenrir.

«Sopravviverai,» gli dice Jormungandr, aprendo il portone.

Hel è ferma e non si muove.

«Forza, puoi usare il vischio per farti baciare, sorella,» commenta Fenrir. «Tanto ormai le cose hanno preso una piega parecchio assurda.»

«Fottiti,» risponde Hel, rivolgendogli un sorriso fintissimo. Però si muove e l* segue.


	16. Hel e Baldur

Quando si trovano una di fronte all'altro, Hel rimane ghiacciata. Quello che non si aspetta è che Baldur abbia la stessa reazione. È come se stesse dissociando. In realtà tutta una serie di ricordi stanno passando velocemente nella sua testa.

\---

Nonostante si siano parlati e incontrati varie volte, nonostante Baldur sia sceso nel regno di Hel a chiederle un favore, nonostante sia la figlia di Loki, il dio del Sole la nota davvero, per la prima volta, quando si rende conto che il sole non lo rivedrà mai più.

Un grido gli squarcia la gola. « _LASCIAMI TORNARE A CASA!_ »

Hel lo guarda con freddezza. «No.»

Fa per scagliarsi contro di lei, ma una forza invisibile lo immobilizza. «Lasciami tornare a casa... per favore,» mormora.

«No, Baldur.»

Il figlio preferito di Odino inizia a piangere, si piega sulle ginocchia. «Ti prego, ho paura.»

Hel gli si avvicina, gli accarezza il volto con entrambe le mani, glielo solleva con gentilezza, gli asciuga le lacrime. «Non ti preoccupare, Baldur... non c'è niente di cui avere paura.»

Il dio sorride, speranzoso.

«Andrà tutto bene. Staremo insieme per sempre. Se ti comporterai bene, potrai regnare accanto a me, come mio re.»

Poi lo bacia sulla fronte.

Baldur ricomincia a urlare.

\---

«Baldur, esci dalle tue stanze. Non si addice a un principe, ma soprattutto al futuro re degli Inferi, passare tutto il giorno a letto a piangere.»

Il silenzio è interrotto solo dal pianto del dio. Poi una frase: «Non so nemmeno se è giorno o è notte. Non so più cos'è la luce. Fammi tornare a casa. So che puoi farlo.»

«Casa tua è questa, adesso, Baldur. Prima lo accetti e prima smetterai di soffrire.»

\---

La prima volta che Baldur si unisce a lei a cena, Hel è sorpresa. Non riesce a rilassarsi durante tutta la sera, perché teme stia tramando qualcosa.

Baldur non apre bocca, ma mangia e beve tutto quello che gli viene messo davanti.

Quando si congeda, la saluta con un: «Ci vediamo domani a pranzo, Hel.»

Hel si dimentica anche di correggerlo davanti ai propri servitori per ricordargli di chiamarla “mia regina”, o qualcosa di altrettanto formale. Non le interessa per nulla.

Forse Baldur un giorno potrà essere felice di essere lì con lei.

\---

Effettivamente il giorno dopo si vedono a pranzo. E poi a cena. E così per i giorni a seguire. Piano piano iniziano a parlare. Prima di cose molto neutre, poi commentando i piatti. Baldur si apre con lei, la lascia avvicinare sempre di più, a un certo punto le confessa che si sente quasi sollevato, senza tutte quelle pressioni che aveva quando era ad Asgard, che lo hanno portato a fare anche cose discutibili. Ed Hel, piano piano, si apre a sua volta, gli dice – con un piccolo sorriso – che prima si sentiva molto sola, la regina di un regno sconfinato, ma popolato da anime sperdute. L'altro dio le dice che, adesso, però, non lo è più, sola.

Quando Hel s'infila nelle sue stanze, una notte, Baldur però la rifiuta. Lei ci rimane male, ma sa che deve avere pazienza. È _destino_ che loro stiano insieme.

Tre notti dopo, è Baldur a infilarsi nelle sue stanze. Stanno insieme fino al mattino, Baldur che bacia ogni parte del suo corpo, la pelle liscia e quella necrotizzata.

Prima di addormentarsi abbracciato a lei, le sussurra: «Anch'io mi sentivo solo ad Asgard.»

Hel gli bacia una tempia, quasi commossa.

«Quello che hanno fatto ai tuoi fratelli e a tuo padre è terribile,» continua.

«Grazie.»

Si addormentano fronte contro fronte e si svegliano nella stessa posizione.

Hel non è mai stata così felice.

\---

Hel tocca appena la mano di Shadow, che torna in sé, scuotendo la testa.

«Ho ricordato tutto,» mormora, guardandola.

Lei fa un passo in avanti, ma lui alza una mano, a fermarla. «Ho bisogno di tempo.»

Hel annuisce. Sa essere molto paziente: l'ha fatto una volta, può farlo ancora. Spera solo di non doverlo uccidere.

«Tuo padre è nell'altra stanza.»

«D'accordo.»

«Vuoi che ti accompagni?»

«Preferisco andare da sola,» risponde Hel, con un sospiro. «Grazie, però.»

«La stanza è la prima sulla destra. Mi metto a fare del caffè.»

Quando Hel gli passa accanto, Shadow le prende una mano e gliela stringe. «Si risolverà tutto,» le dice.

Lei annuisce. Il tocco si prolunga ancora un po', più del necessario per un mero tocco amichevole, ed Hel prova a non pensare a tutti i ricordi che questo contatto fa riaffiorare, le sensazioni che ricorda col corpo, più che con la mente. Quando la lascia, alla dea sembra che i punti dove l'ha toccata brillino, un luccichio sottopelle.

Si porta quella stessa mano al petto per farsi coraggio ed entra nella stanza.


	17. Risveglio

Dentro la stanza ci sono Fenrir e Jormungandr in piedi e Freyja inginocchiata accanto al letto dove giace Loki. Sono in penombra.

«Come sta?» domanda Hel.

«Non te lo so dire,» mormora Freyja. «Sto per provare a fare una cosa.»

«Hai bisogno di aiuto?»

Freyja scuote la testa. «Non prendetela male, ma siete troppo deboli. Rischiereste la vita.»

Hel china il capo, sentendosi un po' inutile, ma sa che Freyja dice la verità. E poi vuole tutelarli. Si porta la mano che ha toccato Baldur alle labbra, cercando di calmarsi. Le sembra di sentire il calore del sole sulla sua pelle.

«Ho bisogno di concentrazione, adesso. Quindi fate silenzio.»

Annuiscono tutt* e tre. Freyja mette i palmi, con le dita aperte a ventaglio, sul petto di Loki e poi chiude gli occhi. Per un momento sembra quasi che gli stia per fare una manovra di BLS, poi delle fiamme azzurre iniziano a uscire dalle sue mani e si irradiano lungo tutto il corpo dell'altro dio.

Hel è esterrefatta dal potere che sente: è stata due giorni con Freyja e non si è resa conto di nulla. Ma quando le diceva che lei, a differenza loro, aveva trovato una soluzione al problema dei loro poteri che stavano svanendo, evidentemente non stava facendo la gradassa.

Il rituale va avanti per minuti lunghissimi, con Freyja che – adesso sta iniziando a sudare un po' – traccia delle rune sulla pelle di Loki: sul petto, sulle braccia, sulle mani, sulle cosce, sulla testa.

La luce s'intensifica, finché non diventa abbagliante. Poi si spegne di colpo.

Hel ha paura a fare domande, ma Freyja la anticipa. «Si sta svegliando,» dice, seduta a terra, asciugandosi la fronte.

Le palpebre di Loki iniziano a muoversi, il suo petto che si alza e si abbassa regolare. Poi socchiude gli occhi, verdi e lucidi, le ciglia lunghe e rosse.

Freyja si alza in piedi, con le ginocchia che un po' le tremano. «Accoglietelo voi, ho bisogno di un momento. Vado in cucina a prendergli un bicchiere d'acqua.»

\---

Appena Loki è completamente cosciente, Hel gli si butta al collo. «Papà!» esclama.

Il dio è confuso, la prende per le spalle, la allontana. «Hel...» mormora. Poi la riavvicina a sé e la stringe forte. «Venite qui, Fenrir, Jormungandr.»

Si stringono tutt* e tre in un abbraccio.

\---

«È sveglio,» annuncia Freyja, andando nell'altra stanza, un po' pallida.

Shadow la guarda sorpreso, alzando lo sguardo dal cellulare. «Ci sei riuscita,» commenta.

«Avevi dubbi?»

«Sei sempre stata una maga potentissima,» sorride Shadow.

«Non lusingarmi, non ne ho bisogno.»

Shadow scuote la testa.

«Posso avere un bicchiere d'acqua?»

«Certo,» risponde Shadow, andando verso il lavello. «Ne vuoi uno anche per lui?»

«Sì.»

«C'è anche il caffè, se ti va.»

«Magari dopo.»

Shadow le porge il bicchiere e Freyja lo butta giù in un lungo sorso. Poi prende quello per Loki.

«Torno di là.»

«D'accordo, io sono qui.»

Freyja annuisce. Sta per entrare nella stanza dov'è Loki, poi si ferma.

«A proposito, Baldur,» dice senza voltarsi a guardarlo. «Grazie, se non fosse stato per te ogni mio intervento sarebbe stato inutile.»


	18. Rimarrai un po'?

«Mi avete riportato voi indietro?» chiede Loki ai figli, guardandoli con affetto. «Sono davvero orgoglioso di voi.»

«Papà, siamo venuti a cercarti, ma non siamo stati noi a resuscitarti...» gli sorride Hel. Non vede l'ora di dargli la notizia.

«Chi è stato, allora?» domanda, confuso.

«Sono stata io,» la voce di Freyja gli fa lo stesso affetto di una doccia ghiacciata in estate, piacevole, ma troppo intensa per i suoi sensi. Poi la vede, appoggiata allo stipite della porta, con un bicchiere d'acqua in mano e un sorriso caldo e accogliente sulle labbra.

«Freyja...»

«Sì.»

«Cosa ci fai qui?» prova ad alzarsi a sedere, ma ha bisogno dell'aiuto di sua figlia per riuscirci. Il suo tono – così come le sue espressioni facciali – sono un misto di stupore, incredulità e gioia.

«Sono venuta a salvarti come mio solito. È ovvio, no?» gli sorride Freyja.

Hel, Jormungandr e Fenrir si guardano e, in contemporanea, si alzano e vanno alla porta.

«Vi lasciamo un po' da soli...» spiega Hel, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. «Credo avrete tanto di cui parlare.»

\---

Nel momento in cui la porta è chiusa, Freyja si butta al collo di Loki e lo bacia sulla bocca, bacio che lui ricambia subito, con un vigore che una persona appena tornata da uno stato di semi-morte non dovrebbe avere. Se la tira addosso, le mani fra i capelli, sotto i vestiti, gesti che Freyja ricambia.

Quando riescono a smettere di toccarsi e di baciarsi, Loki la guarda: «Sei tornata.»

«Sì.»

«Mi hai salvato.»

«È quello che ho sempre fatto, no? Salvarti il culo,» risponde la dea, con un sorriso felice.

«Sei tornata,» ripete Loki.

«Sono tornata,» conferma Freyja.

«Come hai fatto a sapere quello che era successo?» Loki si mette a sedere, sempre più forte ogni minuto che passa. Freyja si siede accanto a lui, passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle per sostenerlo.

«Mi ha contattata Hel, dopo avermi trovata su Instagram. Ma lo sapevo già da prima. L'ho _sentito_.»

Loki la guarda incredulo. «Abbiamo ancora _quel legame_?»

«Non lo abbiamo mai rescisso,» gli dice la dea, per poi baciargli la tempia.

Loki si avvicina a lei, crogiolandosi nel contatto. Poi si irrigidisce leggermente. «Come hai fatto a riportarmi in vita? Hai sacrificato qualcuno?»

Freyja scuote la testa. «Che banalità. Con i miei poteri.»

«Quali poteri?»

«I miei poteri. Non li senti?» gli mette una mano sul petto e fa fluire un altro po' di energia nel suo corpo. Loki la guarda incredulo.

«Come hai fatto?»

«Me li sono conquistati. Sul campo.»

«Incredibile...» dice Loki, toccandosi il petto.

«Avresti dovuto fidarti un po' di più di me, quando ti dicevo di raggiungermi. C'era abbastanza caos dov'ero, grazie alla politica estera di questo paese di merda. Avresti avuto di che nutrirti per millenni. E poi avresti potuto risolvere le cose...»

Loki chiude gli occhi e sospira.

«Non dobbiamo parlarne adesso,» concede lei. Per poi baciargli le palpebre, le guance, il naso, la fronte, il mento, le labbra. «Però sappi che sei una testa di cazzo,» mormora contro la sua bocca.

«Lo so...»

«Ma l'importante è che tu sia vivo.»

«L'importante è che tu sia qui,» risponde lui. Dopo tutto quello che non si sono detti negli anni, entrambi hanno voglia di recuperare.

Freyja lo bacia a fior di labbra.

«Rimarrai un po'?»

«No, sono venuta dall'altra parte del mondo per salvarti la vita e poi scomparirò col favore delle tenebre, avvolta nel mio mantello, verso nuove imprese.»

Loki ride. «Scema. Sono serio.»

«Scusa, non ci sono abituata.»

Lui struscia il naso contro quello dei lei, lentiggini contro lentiggini, pelle pallida contro pelle dorata dal sole di altre latitudini.

«Rimarrai un po'?» le domanda, di nuovo, in un sussurro.

Freyja chiude gli occhi, gli prende il viso fra le mani, appoggia la fronte alla sua.

«Più di un po'.»

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The best you ever had is just a memory (and those dreams weren't as daft as they seem)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680957) by [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan)




End file.
